


El Jardín de los Caídos

by Elkrauli Kezkrive (Robin_Agreste)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Agreste/pseuds/Elkrauli%20Kezkrive
Summary: —¿Entonces cuál es el plan ahora? —El demonio rompió el silencio, inseguro de si le preguntaba al ángel o a sí mismo.—¿El plan? Pues… no hay plan —respondió Azirafel—. Quiero decir, a menos que tú tengas un plan. ¿Tienes un plan? Porque… Quizás ahora puedas tomarte unas vacaciones y dedicarte a algo que realmente te gusta. ¿Hay algo que realmente… te guste?El demonio se detuvo a ver los brillantes ojos azules de su amigo, los cuales parecían estar esperando algo en particular.—Mis plantas.





	1. Good Old-fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic en esta plataforma Y de Good Omens oof. Discúlpenme por escribir capítulos tan cortos.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten. En especial tú, pequeña personita que sabe quién es.

Al despertar, Crowley se encontró con la molesta luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana. ¿Cómo demonios se había metido tanta luz a su opaco apartamento? Gruñó, tallándose sus sensibles ojos de serpiente y luego los abrió. Sábanas blancas. Esa no era su cama.

Hundió el rostro en las almohadas. Olían similar a Azirafel. A eso y a un poco de detergente, quizás. Definitivamente esa era la cama que Azirafel tenía en el segundo piso de la librería, esa pregunta había quedado resuelta. Ahora la verdadera pregunta era cómo había llegado ahí.

Un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo y a la encantadora pijama de tartán que llevaba puesta despejó todas sus preocupaciones acerca de quizá haberse excedido con aquello de incitar al pecado.

Hizo memoria. Lo último que recordaba era el Armagedón, su cancelación, el terrible cambio de cuerpos y bueno… la cena en el Ritz.

—Buenos días, hasta que despertaste.

Crowley casi saltó fuera de la cama al escuchar esa voz, pero se detuvo de hacerlo tan pronto la reconoció. Azirafel se asomaba por la puerta de esa pequeña habitación. Vestía un adorable mandil decorado con flores.

—Ángel —Lo saludo, antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza— ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Un mes. Tuvimos una semana agitada, así que asumí que necesitarías algo de descanso. ¿Quieres desayunar?

El demonio estiró un brazo para tomar sus lentes de la mesa de noche.

—Sabes que no necesito desayunar.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Me acompañarías?

¿Cómo se supone que podría decirle que no a ese ángel? Se puso de pie y lo acompañó a la cocineta.

—Una pregunta. —Comenzó Crowley— ¿Qué te hizo creer que yo duermo vestido así?

—Oh. Nada en realidad. Es solo que pensé que tu ropa normal no sería muy cómoda para dormir.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Crowley ya se encontraba vestido como siempre.

—Es más cómodo de lo que parece.

—Como digas, querido. ¿Café?

Crowley asintió.

Azirafel había hecho _todo _para desayunar. Panqueques, huevo, salchichas y unas papas hash Brown que olían tan bien que Crowley no pudo evitar darles una mordida. Parecía un bufet. El demonio se preguntó si había hecho lo mismo todos los días del mes en esperanza de poder sorprenderlo. O quizá solo lo había aparecido de milagro un par de minutos antes. Con ese ángel, nunca se sabía.

—¿Y de qué me perdí? —El demonio habló antes de dejar una mordida en una magdalena.

—Oh, no de mucho en realidad. Parece que la jovencita Anatema se quedará en Inglaterra por un tiempo indefinido, aunque todavía no se decide entre vivir en Tadfield y Londres —Rio para sí mismo, antes de tomar un poco de chocolate caliente—. Si me preguntas, lo que ella siente por el joven Newton tiene que ser muy fuerte como para estar pensando ya en estas cosas.

Crowley asintió. No tenía idea de quién era ninguno de los dos, pero el ángel parecía animado y no lo quiso interrumpir.

—El señor Shadwell y Madame Tracy han decidido formalizar su relación. De hecho, ambos estamos invitados a su boda. Será algo pequeño.

—Eso suena bien. ¿Y el niño… ya sabes… el niño-anticristo?

—¡Oh, Adam! Bueno, él sigue viviendo en Tadfield con sus padres y su perro. Parece que todo regresó a la normalidad.

Esa última palabra pareció resonar por toda la librería.

—¿Entonces cuál es el plan ahora? —El demonio rompió el silencio, inseguro de si le preguntaba al ángel o a sí mismo.

—¿El plan? Pues… no hay plan —respondió Azirafel—. Quiero decir, a menos que tú tengas un plan. ¿Tienes un plan? Porque… Quizás ahora puedas tomarte unas vacaciones y dedicarte a algo que realmente te gusta. ¿Hay algo que realmente… te guste?

El demonio se detuvo a ver los brillantes ojos azules de su amigo, los cuales parecían estar esperando algo en particular.

—Mis plantas.

—¿Tus plantas?

—Si, bueno. A parte de esparcir el mal y eso, no tengo muchos pasatiempos. ¿Sabes?

La cabecita rubia bajó un poco. Le era difícil disimular su decepción.

—Si te soy sincero, no entiendo porque tu fijación con esas plantas. Parecen estar todas muy apretadas en un cuarto que no parece tener suficiente sol.

—Es un apartamento ¿cuánto sol y espacio esperas que tengan? Además el sol daña—

—Tus ojos, ya lo sé —le interrumpió, dedicándole una mirada de desapruebo y torciendo un poco la boca. Crowley comenzaba a pensar en qué era lo qué había dicho que lo había hecho irritar—. Al menos podrías dejarlas florecer, para variar.

—Las flores no crecen en un apartamento como el mío. Bueno, y ahora que lo mencionas, tengo que ir a ver a esas cabronas. Han estado sin supervisión por demasiado tiempo. —Miró su caro reloj y se puso de pie. —Supongo que podemos seguir con la conversación más tarde. ¿Hasta más tarde?

Azirafel estuvo a punto de detenerlo cuando lo vio ponerse de pie, pero por un momento se preguntó si valdría la pena. La verdad es que Crowley no necesitaba saber que todo lo de la mesa lo había cocinado él, de la forma más humana posible (encontraba un placer enorme en practicar y perfeccionar las recetas más sencillas). Tampoco necesitaba que le dijera que había estado yendo a ver y regar sus plantas diario. Quizás tampoco valía la pena comentarle que quería pasar el resto de su existencia juntos. Pero como era usual, Crowley era más rápido y se fue.

***

Pilistra #5 era una planta aspidistra (o pilistra), un ejemplar sobresaliente, si le preguntaban a cualquier aficionado a la jardinería. Desde el día que había surgido de la tierra por primera vez se encontró con un entorno débilmente iluminado por el sol, aunque no podía quejarse, tenía lo suficiente. Tenía también agua, tierra sana, hermanas plantas y en ocasiones especiales, a veces incluso tenía abono.

Pilistra no tenía una vida mala, aunque algo monótona quizás. La única preocupación que tenía la pobre planta era su “amo”. Verán, Pilistra tenía un amo un tanto temperamental. No es que fuera malo, oh no. Él se hacía cargo de que nunca nada le hiciera falta, pero todos los días insistía en gritarle a ella y a sus hermanas acerca de cómo era su responsabilidad crecer grandes y fuertes. Decía que no le gustaba que tuvieran manchas en sus hojas o que crecieran torcidas, era muy exigente en ese sentido.

Ocurría algo horrible cuando sus hermanas desobedecían. Su amo gritaba aún más fuerte, y luego se las llevaba a otra parte de la casa. Ahí se podía escuchar funcionar el procesador de comida y nunca más volvía a escuchar de aquella hermana rebelde. Pilistra tenía pesadillas en las que eso le ocurría. O al menos creía que las tendría porque era una planta y las plantas no sueñan.

Hubo una temporada en la que alguien más la visitó, alguien que evidentemente no era su amo. También la alimentaba a ella y a sus hermanas, pero tenía una voz más suave, más dulce. Era una experiencia extraña pero reconfortante. Quizás fue esa voz la que en realidad causó su perdición al, como diría su amo, “relajarse descaradamente”.

Así, ocurrió lo peor. Pilistra había despertado con una diminuta mancha café en una de sus hojas. Pensó en ocultarla, en darse la vuelta para que no se notara, pero no había caso. No había forma de detener lo inevitable.

Su amo entró por la puerta. Lo único que separaba a Pilistra y al procesador de comida era el tiempo. Primero la cuestionó. Luego le gritó, a ella y a sus hermanas, llenándola de una inmensa vergüenza de la que creyó que jamás se recuperaría. El amo caminó por ese opaco pasillo que conducía a la cocina con Pilistra en sus manos, y ella estaba maravillada por ser cargada por él, pero también aterrorizada por su inevitable destino.

Pilistra pudo escuchar el procesador de comida encenderse y acercarse. Sabía que era su fin.

Se escucharon sonidos raros y el procesador quedó en silencio.

Escuchó la voz de su amo a lo lejos, aun regañando a sus hermanas, hablando como si Pilistra ya no existiera.

Pero por alguna razón que la pequeña plata aún no podía entender, ella seguía ahí.

***

—Entonces… ¿le dijiste?

—Bueno, intenté—

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

El ángel dudó antes de responder.

—Señor Azirafel…

—Anatema querida, por favor no me llames “señor”. No tienes que tener esa clase de cortesías conmigo.

La joven bruja, que había usado esa palabra más por el aspecto mayor del ángel que por respeto a una criatura divina, dio un sorbo al chocolate caliente que Azirafel le había preparado antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo siento, aún me estoy acostumbrando a nuestras pláticas.

Era una relación curiosa, pero se había dado de forma bastante natural, principalmente por el hecho de que ambos habían sido parcialmente responsables de detener el Armagedón. Por eso y porque también compartían una enorme pasión por los libros de profecías y otro métodos de adivinación.

—Lo que quiero decir —continuó Anatema—, es que no puedes esperar una respuesta directa de Crowley si no le estás haciendo una pregunta directa.

—¿Y de qué manera se te ocurre que deba preguntarle? No considero ser particularmente elocuente y, bueno… La verdad es que yo no… no tengo mucha experiencia con ello.

—¿Nunca has tenido una relación?

—Creo que esa sería una pregunta compleja de responder —Azirafel parpadeó de forma nerviosa—. Supongo que podrías decir que tuve pretendientes. Soy un ser hecho de amor así que no es muy raro que, de cuando en cuando, un ser humano me mire y se sienta…

—¿Enamorado?— Complementó Anatema.

—Correcto.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que estuvieras atado a alguien más, no de una forma “oficial”.

—Nunca… nunca había sentido la necesidad. Los ángeles no acostumbran declarar su amor como las personas. No son la clase de seres que les interese limitarse con estándares humanos. La “monogamia” y las “relaciones” son conceptos muy exóticos para los de nuestro tipo.

—¿Y los demonios?

Azirafel medito un momento antes de contestar.

—Posiblemente para los demonios sea incluso peor, sé que algunos usan humanos para… uhm… “saciar sus instintos más bajos” —negó con la cabeza, ganando color en las mejillas—. ¿Sabes qué? Es tonto que si quiera esté considerando esto.

Anatema, que dedicó su adolescencia a estudiar profecías en lugar de a escuchar los enredos amorosos de sus pares, se mordió los labios queriendo contener la emoción de poder formar parte de esta historia.

—Tiene que saber cómo te sientes, no hay otra manera. —Intentó motivarlo.

—Oh, pero no podría hacer tal cosa, querida. Cuando me mira a los ojos, cuando alcanzo a ver sus ojos a través de esos lentes suyos, mi… mi torpe corazón se da de tumbos y simplemente no puedo encontrar las palabras para decirle. No puedo.

—¿Qué tal una carta?

—¿Una carta?

—Si, puedes escribir todo lo que sientes en una carta.

El ángel dio un jadeo lleno de sorpresa, pero sobretodo de alivio.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Puedo escribirle una carta!

—Suena bien ¿no? —Anatema sonrió orgullosa.

—¡No! ¡Podría ser un poema!

—Vaya—

—¡Un libro de poemas! ¡Podría incluso escribir canciones de amor!

—Eso no—

—¡Una obra de teatro musical—

—¡AZIRAFEL! —La joven bruja se aclaró la garganta y repitió su nombre con más calma:— Azirafel. Mantengamos las cosas breves ¿Está bien?

—Oh… Quizás debería hacerlo. Tomarme las cosas con calma, quiero decir —meditó un poco—. Por pura curiosidad, querida ¿tú cómo le dijiste al joven Newton lo que sentías por él?

Imágenes bochornosas del día del No-Armagedon cruzaron la mente de Anatema.

—Yo… se lo demostré con _acciones_.

—Oh, eso no funciona para mí. Yo siempre estoy tratando de mostrárselo así a Crowley.

—No esa clase de acciones… uhm —eligió sus palabras con cuidado, sin querer escandalizar al ángel—… Con demostraciones de afecto físico.

—¿Quieres decir como… un beso?

Ella ladeó la cabeza para un lado y para otro, y luego asintió con decisión. Técnicamente no sería una mentira.

—Sí, exactamente.

Y ahí se detuvo el ángel a pensar. Entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿Crees que… deba _besarlo?_

Con la otra opción siendo escribirle una obra de teatro musical, Anatema no considero que fuera algo tan descabellado.

—Podrías intentarlo y ver qué pasa.

—Podría ver qué pasa.

Crowley no esperaba nada fuera de lo común cuando Azirafel le invitó a probar una botella de _liebfraümilch _a su apartamento. No fuera de una botella de vino blanco, dulce y sobrevalorado. La conversación fue cálida y un poco tonta a veces, como es su costumbre.

—Volvamos a lo importante: el gelato —Explicó Azirafel.

—Mhmm.

—Al gelato se le forman vetas más finas que al helado normal.

—Y el sorbet es a base de agua. ¿No es así?

—Así es, mi querido.

—Qué curioso, siempre pensé que la diferencia del gelato tenía que ver más con la cantidad de azúcar.

—No, no. Es la consistencia y el brillo. Esas son las cosas a las que debes prestarle atención.

—Ya veo…

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que los dos bebieron.

—Crowley ¿no te molesta escucharme hablar por horas de comida?

—Por favor, tú me has escuchado quejarme de lo mal diseñados que están los koalas.

—Bueno, en tu defensa, eso fue bastante entretenido. No tenía idea de que los koalas fueran—

—SON UNOS JODIDOS INÚTILES.

Azirafel comenzó a reír, y al inclinarse hacia adelante se detuvo a ver el tatuaje de Crowley. Delante de su oreja derecha se encontraba una impecable serpiente de color negro enredada sobre sí misma. No tenía idea que ya había tomado suficiente vino para comenzar a ponerse de imprudente hasta que se encontró a si mismo siguiendo la figura de la serpiente con un dedo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Eso… Tú lo elegiste o vino con la caída?

—Vino en el paquete, junto con los ojos y las alas negras.

—Nunca te pregunté; más bien nunca tuve el valor… ¿Cómo fue aquello?

—¿Qué? ¿Caer? —Soltó una risa seca que fue muriendo poco a poco hasta desvanecerse en un gesto de desagrado por su copa—. No estoy suficientemente ebrio para hablar de eso…

La mano de Azirafel había pasado de acariciarle a tomar su mejilla.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras. Pero puedo esperar.

Sus intimidantes ojos amarillos de alguna manera siempre encontraban su lugar al mirar dentro de esos ojos azules, pero en lo que duró el latido de un corazón, esos mismos ojos demoníacos comenzaron a dilatarse hasta cubrirse completamente de amarillo. Le tomó de la muñeca en un intento para apartarlo pero fue demasiado tarde. Azirafel había presionado sus labios contra los de Crowley.

Sus largos dedos aprisionaron los suaves hombros del ángel y lo apartaron.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Cómo que qué fue eso? —Azirafel sonrió, parcialmente enternecido, parcialmente nervioso—. ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te han dado un beso?

—No hablo de eso. ¿_Por qué_ lo hiciste?

—¿P-por qué? —“Hay algo mal en su voz” pensó el ángel—. Oh, Crowley. Seis mil años corriendo uno detrás del otro y ahora me preguntas por qué…

Esos largos dedos ahora tomaron a Azirafel de sus suaves mejillas para obligarlo a verle directo a los ojos. El ángel sintió su corazón tropezar, esperando otro beso, esperando lo que sea. Pero en su lugar de eso se encontró con los ojos serpentinos de Crowley, en su naturaleza más demoníaca.

—Azirafel, nosotros somos amigos. ¿Si?

¿Lo había hecho enojar? ¿Era por eso que sus ojos se veían así? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

—Ya no tenemos que serlo —Azirafel al fin consiguió armar las palabras—. Ya no hay nadie que nos vigile o que nos diga que hacer. Como tú dijiste, ahora estamos de nuestro propio lado.

Crowley lo soltó y por un segundo, Azirafel sintió que caería hecho pedazos contra el suelo.

—Creo que estás confundido —Tomó sus lentes y se los puso—. Supongo que malentendiste algo que dije…

—Crowley.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ahora.

—No tienes que irte.

El demonio le dedicó una última mirada antes de dirigirse a la puerta, una mirada que Azirafel no fue capaz de descifrar gracias a esos malditos lentes oscuros.

—Si tengo que, ángel. Nos vemos después.


	2. Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make me smile when I'm just about to cry  
You bring me hope, you make me laugh - and I like it  
You get away with murder, so innocent

El aire era helado, y sin embargo no sentía frío, era más como una caricia. Frente a él yacía un joven orbe de color azul y algunas manchas de tierra, y por encima se encontraba su trabajo: la bóveda celeste.

Su lienzo era negro y eterno, pero se había encargado de colorearlo con estrellas, galaxias y supernovas. Eran colores vibrantes, hermosos. Se movían y se mezclaban como si fueran alguna clase de malteada hecha de brillantina.

Alguien lo llamó. Era una voz hermosa, como terciopelo. ¿Pero de quién era?

Lo llamó de nuevo y entonces lo reconoció.

Esa silueta alargada y sus ojos azules y hermosos. Los rizos caían por sobre su frente y enmarcando su perfecta sonrisa. Le tendió la mano y no dudó en tomarla. Lo único que tenía que hacer era volar solo un poco más bajo.

Sintió vértigo.

De un momento a otro se encontraba sumergiéndose en una piscina de azufre. ¿O era lava? Solo estaba seguro de que el olor era asqueroso y que quemaba al intentar respirar. Todo quemaba. Todo dolía. Su piel, pero también su interior. Se encontraba agitando piernas y brazos en una piscina eterna, luchando entre otras manos desconocidas para poder salir, para poder dejar de respirar este material viscoso y ardiente, para poder ver de nuevo.

Crowley logró por fin sacar la cabeza y poner manos en una superficie sólida. Se arrastró como pudo hasta poder salir, cubierto con restos de un material que cada vez se sentía menos motivado a reconocer. Se sentía sucio. El material se sentía como arcilla. Le había cubierto por completo las alas y se había solidificado en capas de distinto grosor sobre su cuerpo, en el cabello y entre los dedos. Tenía ganas de vomitar, sentía asco.

Entonces pudo reconocer un pequeño lago. Se puso de pie de forma torpe, arrastrando las alas por el peso de su suciedad y corrió como pudo, tropezando a penas a unos pasos del lago. Se asomó sobre él y una criatura de horribles ojos brillantes lo miró de vuelta, aterrorizándolo y haciéndole caer sobre su espalda.

En un segundo y mucho más prudente vistazo, se dio cuenta de que la oscura criatura que le miraba de vuelta no era otra que su propio reflejo. Se dio cuenta de que esos atemorizantes ojos amarillos eran ahora suyos. Que no importaba cuanto lavara sus alas, no regresarían a su color original. Que no importaba cuánto tallara, había una mancha en él que no se borraría jamás.

***

Crowley despertó por los golpes en su puerta. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento había quedado dormido, ahora que lo pensaba. Lo único claro era el dolor de cabeza que tenía y que esos golpes en la puerta no ayudaban.

La abrió y no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. Frente a él se encontraba una chica morena y de lentes que le gritaba sin parar. Por Dio—_Alguien_, solo quería silencio. Le mostró su palma para que se detuviera.

—Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que no estoy entendiendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Primero que nada? ¡PRIMERO QUE NADA, TÚ ERES UN HIJO DE P—

—Espera ¿no eres tú la chica de la bicicleta? La de—del libro de Agnes la—

—La Chiflada, sí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Azirafel. ¡El viernes pasado lo dejaste con el corazón roto! ¡No ha salido de la librería desde entonces y eso, demonio estúpido, es _tu_ culpa!

—¿Qué día estamos?

A Anatema le había confundido bastante la pregunta, pero no lo suficiente como para evitarle responder.

—Lunes.

—Lunes. —Repitió el demonio—. Lunes, lunes. El último lunes del mes ¿cierto?

—Si. ¿Si quiera estás escuchando lo que digo?

—Disculpa sí parece que no me importa. Pero no me importa.

—¡¿Disculpa?!

Crowley dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, casi como si estuviera bailando. Luego se movió dentro del apartamento en busca de algo, prestando poca o nula atención a Anatema. Con un movimiento de la mano, su ropa ya había cambiado de pijamas de satín negro a lo usual.

—Sé que eres un demonio —comenzó la joven bruja mientras lo perseguía por el apartamento—, sé que es tu trabajo sacar lo peor de la gente ¡pero eso es—ES DEMASIADO!

—¿Podrías callarte un segundo? No recuerdo dónde lo dejé y no me ayudas a concentrarme.

—¡El pobre Azirafel me dijo que sentía amor desprenderse de ti cuando estaban juntos! ¡YO puedo ver sus auras! ¡Tú lo—

Crowley tronó los dedos y Anatema se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Intentó hablar pero fue en vano. Los gritos tampoco parecían funcionar.

—¡Lo encontré! –dijo Crowley en tono alegre al tiempo que tomaba un sobre de entre unos libros y se lo entregó a Anatema—. Quieres respuestas y yo necesito ayuda muy discreta hoy. Creo que podemos ayudarnos.

Luego solo salió de la casa, asumiendo que Anatema lo seguiría. Y así lo hizo ella. Al subir al Bentley, este comenzó a tocar _Delilah_ de _Queen._

—Lo primero que necesitas saber es que no tienes permitido compartir o repetir nada de lo que veas o escuches el día de hoy ¿está claro?

Anatema asintió lentamente, muy segura de que le diría que si a todo hasta recuperar su voz y luego haría lo que mejor le pareciera.

—Ya sé lo que estás pensando ¿no han estado enamorados desde el principio de las eras? Y la respuesta es NO. Primero que nada, al principio de las eras nosotros no nos conocíamos. Incluso cuando éramos del mismo bando, estábamos en departamentos diferentes. Yo estaba en el de diseño y él en el de seguridad. El cielo no es precisamente un despacho de cinco por cinco.

Anatema vio pasar los edificios a toda velocidad por su ventana, cuestionándose si debía comenzar a temer por su vida.

—Segundo —continuó Crowley—, no fue hasta hace relativamente poco que Azirafel comenzó a comportarse… como sea que se comporta conmigo ahora. Ha sido un cambio gradual y tortuosamente lento. Ahora, necesito que tomes la canasta que está atrás.

Ella giró sobre su hombro para encontrarse con una planta con cinturón de seguridad que tenía aspecto de estar algo perdida y una canasta de mimbre con un enorme moño de color rojo borgoña. Por pura curiosidad, lo abrió para revisar su contenido y no, no era un anticristo. En realidad la canasta se encontraba vacía.

—Tercero —se detuvo a escoger bien sus palabras—. No entiendes todo lo que conlleva ser un ángel o un demonio. No olvides que tú eres un ser humano y que nosotros no. _¿Capisci?_

Ella iba asentir, pero el auto se detuvo de golpe.

—Baja la canasta. ¿Y el sobre? ¿Dónde dejaste el sobre? Por ninguna razón se te ocurra perderlo ¿Me escuchaste?

Anatema no sabía qué tan serio debía tomar las amenazas de este demonio. Comenzaba a dudar si debía estar ayudando a esta persona a acercarse más a Azirafel.

Crowley entró al terreno de lo que parecía una casa suburbana. Tocó la puerta y pronto una mujer blanca de mediana edad de aspecto sobresalientemente promedio le abrió la puerta.

—¿Es usted el señor Crowley? Qué bueno conocerlo al fin. Yo soy la señora Philips, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Claudia. —Definitivamente Crowley no la iba a llamar Claudia—. Pasen, espero que encuentre alguno que le guste.

La joven bruja percibió de pronto una energía indomable y brutalmente caótica. Solo existía una razón posible: Al fondo de la sala de estar, dentro de una especie de nido hecho de cobijas había una hermosa gata negra rodeada de hermosos gatitos blancos.

—La mamá se llama _Luna_ —le explicó la señora amablemente a Anatema—. El papá es un siamés y al parecer la mayoría salieron a él. Oh, excepto ese.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, un pequeño gato negro ya había comenzado a escalar por el pantalón de Crowley y se encontraba ya a mitad de su pierna.

—¡Lo siento mucho! –La señora corrió a liberarlo del agarre del gato, aunque a él realmente no parecía molestarle. –Éste es el único macho de la camada.

—Parece saludable —Crowley habló con una curiosidad que no había estado ahí hacía apenas un par de segundos.

—En realidad todos son saludables.

—Llevaré el negro.

—Puede llevar cualquiera de los siameses también, si quiere.

Una mueca extraña se formó en la comisura de los labios del demonio, antes de que comenzara a hablar con un tono ligeramente más amenazante que el anterior.

—¿No estoy siendo suficientemente claro o no quiere que me lleve al gato negro?

—¡No, señor! Es solo que… Creímos que nadie lo adoptaría. La gente no suele ir detrás de los gatos negros. En especial cuando en la camada otras gatitas más lindas. ¿No son lindas?

La última pregunta iba dirigida a Anatema, quien por supuesto no podía responder porque se encontraba temporalmente muda.

—Mi hermana es sorda. —A Crowley se le ocurrió improvisar.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, seguro no tiene idea de lo que estamos hablando. Qué suerte tomé un curso de lenguaje de señas el verano pasado ¿verdad?

Y la señora prosiguió a hablarle a Anatema de los gatitos con señas de las que no sabía nada. Ella solo sonrió y asintió, esperando lo mejor. Tan pronto como la señora se distrajo, la bruja le lanzó una mirada asesina y quizás un maleficio a Crowley.

—La gata madre se ve más bella en persona que en las fotos. Espero que esta pelusa se vea igual de bien cuando crezca.

—Seguro así será, señor Crowley. Si lo educan con cariño y amor.

El demonio no parecía demasiado impresionado con palabras como “cariño” y “amor” a tal punto que la señora Philips comenzaba a cuestionarse si las había escuchado en primer lugar. Crowley levantó al gato del suelo, descubriendo en el proceso una pequeña mancha blanca en su pecho. Por un momento, Anatema creyó ver una sonrisa cruzar su rostro. Luego solo metió al gato en la canasta y la cerró. Casi inmediatamente, el gato comenzó a luchar por escapar.

Anatema había decidido darle a Crowley en beneficio de la duda y dejarlo hablar. Quizás había algo en él que le hacía falta ver.

—No planeo quedarme con el gato, no te encariñes con él. En realidad es un regalo —le explicó ya dentro del auto.

La palabra “regalo” le había hecho pensar. Bueno, los regalos debían ir dirigidos a alguien ¿no es así? Anatema creía que sería un buen regalo de reconciliación para Azirafel, pero esa era solo su opinión. No pasó mucho tiempo para que otra opción no tan atractiva cruzara su mente: ¿Y si el regalo era en realidad para alguien más?

Pensándolo bien, Crowley definitivamente había pasado demasiado tiempo detrás de Azirafel, y era muy posible que a estas alturas él ya se hubiera dado por vencido y hubiera decidido ir tras alguien más. ¿Y si Crowley estaba viendo a alguien más? ¿Y si Crowley se había cansado de esperar y ahora se había encontrado una novia? O novio. O una persona no binaria. Crowley definitivamente se veía como alguien a quien no le molestaría salir con una persona no binaria.

Por Dios, en sus brazos cargaba a un adorable gatito negro que Crowley había elegido personalmente, que había puesto en una canasta de mimbre con un enorme lazo rojo borgoña y del cual no quería que Anatema contara nada. Por supuesto que ese era un regalo para alguien que Crowley amaba, y conforme iban entrando más y más en aquella mansión que era su destino, se iba haciendo más obvio que no se trataba de Azirafel.

¡La carta! ¡El nombre de la persona debía estar en la carta! ¡Incluso le había escrito una carta! Anatema se arrepintió en ese preciso momento de no haber seguido con ese plan original que había tenido Azirafel. Tomó el trozo de papel en sus manos y lo miró.

“_Warlock_”.

¿Quién demonios se llamaría _Warlock_?

Crowley le encargó el Bentley al ballet, no muy convencido de ello y avanzó por la mansión.

—Vengo en nombre de Delilah Ashtoreth.

Los hicieron pasar a sentarse un momento. El gato se había puesto más inquieto y Anatema también. No sabía qué esperar del nuevo novio de Crowley, hasta que vio salir de una habitación a un joven no más grande que su querido Adam, aunque quizás más alto.

—¡Crowley! —El niño dejó su _Nintendo Switch_ a un lado y se acercó a saludar emocionado— ¡Pensé que se te había olvidado!

—Por favor. Mi tía jamás hubiera dejado que me olvidara de su Warlock —Usó un tono burlón que pareció desagradarle bastante al niño, pero en lugar de quejarse, comenzó a reír—. Ella mandó a decir que más te vale que no salir sin suéter con este clima.

—No se va a enterar de todas formas.

—Si, si yo le digo.

Warlock comenzó a reír de nuevo.

—Por cierto, ella te manda un regalo. —Y Crowley señaló a Anatema, o más bien la canasta que ella iba cargando.

Justo encima de la tapa había dejado la carta, que fue precisamente lo primero que Warlock miró. No leyó ni una línea cuando se dio cuenta de que algo se movía en el interior de la canasta. Sus ojos se iluminaron de una forma especial cuando se encontró con los ojos del gatito, de color amarillo y con esas líneas tan particulares que por alguna razón que desconocía hacían sentir a Warlock tan feliz.

—Me dijo que lo podías llamar Sansón si querías.

—Ja. Para la nana Ashtoreth eso quiere decir “más te vale” —Se rió un poco más. Luego se fijó en Anatema—. ¿Y ella quién es? ¿Es tu novia?

—Es mi hermana, Anatema. Ella es —Anatema le miró muy fijo, amenazándolo mentalmente con que no se atreviera a decir que era sorda—. Está muy enferma de la garganta y no puede hablar.

—Oh, entonces debería descansar un poco ¿No? Nana decía que un té con miel servía para eso —La mirada del niño cayó a sus pies—. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien?

—Vieja y cascarrabias. Está bien. Se fue a vivir a una pequeña cabaña en un pueblo fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Y… Francis? Ya sabes, el jardinero. Ellos alguna vez… bueno ¿comenzaron una familia o algo?

El silencio los invadió por un par de segundos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—La forma en la que se miraban. Siempre pensé que se querían, aunque no recuerdo haber escuchado a ninguno de los dos hablar al respecto.

Crowley pensó en una mentira que valiera la pena.

—Para mi tía Delilah, tener hijos ya no es una opción. Pero ella dice que está feliz porque vio crecer a varios niños. Te vio crecer a ti y con eso le basta —una extraña pero cálida sonrisa se adueñó del rostro del demonio—. En cuanto a Francis, bueno… él vive con ella en la cabaña. Tienen un jardín hermoso ahí, con muchas flores.

—Me alegra.

Iban caminando de vuelta al auto, cuando Crowley no soportó más el silencio. Chasqueó los dedos.

—Necesito que me digas ¿crees que estará bien con el gato? Quiero decir, es un niño rico, seguro no le hará falta nada pero… ¿Crees que elegí bien? ¿Que será un buen gato?

Anatema sonrió. Ya ni si quiera estaba molesta por haber pasado medio día sin haber podido hablar.

—Estará bien. Aunque no entiendo por qué el gato era necesario.

—A veces le escribe cartas a su Nana diciendo que sus papás lo dejan solo por mucho tiempo, que la extraña y que le gustaría tener a alguien que lo acompañe… —se revolvió un poco el cabello—. Ahora que lo digo en voz alta, suena estúpido.

—No es estúpido. Su Nana… en realidad eres tú ¿no? El niño es el falso anticristo. Y El hermano Francis era Azirafel. ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Él te lo contó?

—Una parte.

Crowley se frotó el cuello mientras entraba de nuevo al Bentley.

—Tú lo amas. —Anatema estaba afirmando, no preguntando.

—Es un buen chico.

—A Azirafel. Amas a Azirafel.

Quizás en otro momento Crowley la hubiera lanzado fuera del auto y la hubiera amenazado de muerte con tal de que no lo repitiera, pero la realidad era que ya no había de quién cuidarse, y honestamente, a estas alturas ya no tenía caso negarlo. Meditó un poco sus palabras antes de responder.

—Caí del cielo precisamente por enamorarme de la persona equivocada. Si realmente te importa Azirafel, no le dirás lo que siento por él. ¿Me entendiste?

—Sabes que las cosas no tienen que ser así ¿no? Que ustedes ya se encuentran por fuera del sistema. Ya no hay nadie que los detenga.

—Tú no sabes eso. Seguro, tal vez piensas que soy un cobarde y que solo son excusas. Que no tengo corazón por haberlo lastimado de esa manera y eso. Y la verdad tienes un poco de razón. Pero eres un humano. Yo jamás tendré oportunidad de volver a experimentar el paraíso y tú nunca sabrás como se siente convertirse en un ángel caído. Y así son las cosas.

—¿No crees que si fuera a caer, ya lo habría hecho? Después de todo lo que estuvo pasando…

—No lo sé. Supongo que no es algo que yo deba saber.

Encendió el motor y el vehículo comenzó a moverse, a una velocidad muchísimo más prudente que antes.

—Si es amor —comenzó Anatema—, no veo porque razón debería de temer. Él es un ser hecho de amor, es capaz de amar—

—¿A cualquiera? Si, supongo que sí. ¿Pero qué pasa si no es solo ese amor tierno e inocente el que siento por él? ¿Y hasta donde termina el amor “bueno” y comienza la lujuria? No es exactamente una línea muy definida. Un beso —Crowley hizo una pausa—. Pensé que con un beso bastaría para hacerlo caer, y el idiota va y me roba uno.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—¿Y si es parte del plan?

—¿Qué caiga?

—Qué ustedes tengan sexo.

—¿Crees que el _Todo Poderoso_ está esperando que los dos nos demos un acostón?

—Quiero decir, técnicamente fue parte de su plan que Newt y yo tuviéramos sexo a penas nos conocimos porque de otra manera posiblemente el Armagedón hubiera ocurrido.

—¿TÚ QUÉ?

—¡CROWLEY, MIRA EL CAMINO!

Esquivaron un auto que venía en sentido contrario y sobrevivieron (por poco).

—Whew… No sabía que eras esa clase de chica.

—Parece que la planta está bien.

—Es solo que me parecías más del tipo que se queda encerrada leyendo libros—

—Crowley ¿por qué hay una planta en la parte trasera del auto?

El demonio detuvo el auto de golpe.

—Coño. _Pilistra._


	3. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live here on my knees as I try to make you see  
That you're everything I think I need here on the ground  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down

No era común que Azirafel cambiara de ropa. No era exactamente de la clase de personas que tuviera la necesidad de seguir las modas, a menos que eso lo hiciera destacar de forma negativa entre los otros humanos. Sin embargo, esa era una situación especial. Eligió un traje de tres piezas de color gris claro. Su usual blanco podría parecerle grosero a la novia, mientras que también podría hacer que algún despistado lo confundiera con el novio. Pudo, sin embargo, ser algo indulgente y permitirse una corbata de color rosa, solo porque sí.

No era un evento muy grande, y sin embargo, Azirafel no podía evitar sentirse un poco fuera del lugar. Había olvidado cómo era que uno debía comportarse en una boda y todo el protocolo que él recordaba parecía no seguir vigente. Decidió entonces caminar un poco entre las mesas.

Algo curioso ocurrió ahí. Era una mujer hermosa que se encontraba recargada en una mesa, posiblemente coqueteando con uno de los invitados. De un momento a otro, señaló algo detrás del sujeto y éste volteó. Ella no perdió tiempo y, aprovechando la distracción, tomó una botella de whisky fino de la mesa. Por la abertura que dejaba ver su larga y torneada pierna, metió la botella entre ambas pantorrillas y manteniéndolas juntas, la sostuvo ahí.

—Crowley.

La despampanante pelirroja se alzó en un movimiento y lo giró a ver, mostrando que ocultaba sus ojos detrás de unos finos lentes oscuros que nada debían estar haciendo en una fiesta en una noche como aquella.

—Ángel—. Respondió la mujer.

—¿De verdad? —Azirafel trataba de mirarlo con decepción, pero a decir verdad, era una escena un tanto cómica y no podía evitar dejar escapar media sonrisa. Se aseguró de que el desconocido no estuviera viendo antes de contestar.

—Anda. Si me ayudas, prometo compartir contigo.

Tal vez fue porque era un whisky etiqueta azul, el punto fue que, en un juego rápido de manos y piernas ambos terminaron escapando a otra mesa con la botella.

—Una elección interesante, tu atuendo de hoy.

—Vi este vestido y me gustó. Decidí usar algo de acorde a él.

Azirafel se detuvo a mirarlo un momento. Era de terciopelo, color rojo vino, con un escote en forma de corazón y tirantes que caían de sus hombros. Sus rizos pelirrojos caían solo de un lado de su cuello, con la palabra “tentación” escrita en cada detalle.

—Te ves absolutamente espléndida.

—Tú no te ves mal.

Crowley batalló por abrir la botella y Azirafel le ayudó a servir el contenido en dos vasos que convenientemente habían aparecido en sus mesas en ese momento. Como si fuera acto de costumbre (que lo era) chocaros sus vasos.

—Por mi atractivo acompañante —propuso Crowley.

—Por mi hermosa compañera —contestó Azirafel.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, no desde lo de—

—Lo sé —interrumpió el ángel—. Te he extrañado.

—No me he ido a ningún lado ¿sabes?

Azirafel comenzó a reír y tomó la mano de Crowley de la manera más natural.

—Ya lo sé, pero me siento extraño cuando pasó mucho tiempo sin escuchar de ti —rió un poco más—. Es tonto ¿no?

—No… No, en realidad a mí también me pasa. Es fácil aburrirme cuando estoy solo. Cuando estoy contigo cosas interesantes suceden, quiero decir, acabamos de robar una botella de whisky.

—Ayudé a que no arruinaras la fiesta, eso fue lo que hice.

—Llámalo como quieras. Fue divertido y los sabes.

Se encontraron sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos, pero algo en la cabeza de Crowley lo devolvió a la realidad y lo hizo reclamar su mano para soltar la de Azirafel. El ángel solo suspiró con pesadez.

—Pensé que sería un evento pequeño —Azirafel se apresuró de desviar la atención.

—Yo pensé que sería un evento más grande. La última boda a la que fui era mucho más pomposa, y ya sabes, más exagerada —movió las manos en un gesto raro.

—¿Te invitan muy seguido a bodas?

—Voy seguido a bodas. Eso no significa que me inviten seguido. Usualmente solo necesito un vestido así para entrar.

—¿Quieres decir que… esta apariencia es algo que usas seguido?

—Si, bueno. A veces tengo antojo de tomar algo de alcohol o de comida gratis. O no sé, de pasar la noche con alguien atractivo. Quiero decir, no es que sea _necesario_, pero a veces facilita las cosas.

Azirafel sintió un calor desagradable subiendo a su cabeza que en el camino le quemó el pecho y el estómago. Si no le hubiera ayudado a Crowley a robar esa botella, quizás él ya se estaría escapando temprano con alguien más. La idea no le causaba nada de gracia, y sin embargo se sentía estúpido por haber considerado aunque fuera un momento que Crowley era incapaz de algo así. Era un demonio después de todo, y esa era la clase de cosas que los demonios hacían.

Agradeció entonces que el maestro de ceremonias tomara la palabra para distraerlo de esos pensamientos y al fin anunciara la entrada de los novios: El señor Shadwell y Madame Tracy ahora como él señor y la señora Shadwell. (Aunque evidentemente Madame Tracy conservaría su nombre artístico para el trabajo).

Entraron al salón de la mano y dieron una pequeña vuelta en la pista de baile en lo que la música comenzaba a sonar. Se tomaron entre brazos y comenzaron a compartir su primer baile como esposos. Madame Tracy se veía hermosa con un vestido blanco que recordaba a los años 50’s. El señor Shadwell usaba un traje un tanto desgastado, pero juntos brillaban. Se miraban como si fueran lo más precioso que hubieran visto en toda su vida, como si no quisieran ver nada más por el resto de su vida. Azirafel dejó escapar un suspiro que Crowley notó.

—No recuerdo haberte visto en la ceremonia —comenzó el ángel.

—Eso es, mi perspicaz amigo, porque hubiera tenido que entrar saltando como un bailarín de _river dance._

—¡Oh, el suelo consagrado!

—El suelo consagrado —Repitió.

—Bueno —Azirafel parecía hablar con una prudencia mayor a la habitual—, hubiera sido algo muy desafortunado verte bailando ahí, pero quizás… quizás aquí yo podría acompañarte y no nos veíamos tan mal.

Y de pronto, quizá por obra de un milagro, el maestro de ceremonias tomó el micrófono.

—Ahora invitamos a todas las parejas a acompañar en la pista de baile a los señores Shadwell, en este momento que nunca olvidarán.

Algunas personas se pusieron de pie, entre ellos Azirafel. Con un gesto de caballerosidad sublime, le tendió una mano a Crowley y este lo miró hacia arriba. Cualquiera que hubiera visto lo que Crowley vio en ese momento sabría sin dudas ni pruebas que ese hombre de traje gris que tenía delante era un ángel.

Tomó su mano y se dejó guiar a la pista de baile.

—No sabía que los ángeles bailaran.

—Los ángeles no bailan. No en general. Pero yo sí.

Posó una mano a la altura de la pequeña cintura que Crowley llevaba hoy y con otra tomó su mano. Comenzaron a mecerse a un lado y otro, siguiendo el ritmo impecablemente. Crowley miró alrededor y decidió que le gustaba más la posición de baile de las otras parejas. Pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros del ángel y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, mirando lejos de él.

—¿Ves? —Murmuró con esa voz tan tierna de ángel—. Esto es lo que podríamos tener tú y yo. Por el tiempo que quisiéramos.

Crowley no dijo nada y cerró los ojos. Por un momento, recordó cómo se sentía el paraíso.

—Solo míralos—. Anatema los miraba desde su mesa junto a Newton—. Están locos el uno por el otro. Todos parecen notarlo excepto ellos.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no pueden estar juntos —Newt tomó su mano—. No tendría que ser nada formal, podrían solo vivir juntos…

—Ya que dices eso —Anatema tenía prisa por cambiar de tema—, ya lo he decidido. Podemos buscar un lugar para ambos en Londres. ¿No crees?

—¿Y la casa de Tadfield?

La joven bruja solo se mordió los labios y regresó su mirada a Crowley y Azirafel.

Tener un cuerpo de mujer no era en realidad tan diferente al de un hombre. Además de las _partes obvias_ y de quizás un tipo de atención diferente de parte de otros humanos, Crowley no encontraba gran diferencia. Ahí mismo yacía su error.

Existen leves diferencias fisiológicas entre un cuerpo con cromosomas XX o XY, entre ellas, las personas con cromosomas XX tienen una menor tolerancia a las temperaturas bajas, una mayor absorción de grasas en los alimentos y una menor tolerancia al alcohol.

Crowley había olvidado por completo las implicaciones que esto tenía, por lo que procedió a beber tanto como de costumbre, y lo cual terminó siendo demasiado para ese cuerpo. Tan pronto empezó a tambalearse y a gritarle a otro invitado por haber usado ese piropo de “si había dolido cuando cayó del cielo,” Azirafel decidió involucrarse y guiar a tu hermosa compañera de esa noche de vuelta a su casa. El Bentley se podía quedar en el salón a pasar la noche. Pediría un taxi y la dejaría en su apartamento.

El demonio insistió con que lo cargara y Azirafel no pudo negarse después de haber visto su adorable rostro. La cargó por dentro de su apartamento y la dejó con cuidado en la cama.

—Deberías de tomar algo de agua, querida.

—Ugh. Olvídate de eso, solo me quiero quitar este vestido. No puedo respirar bien en él —Pateó al aire para que sus zapatos de tacón salieran volando. También sus lentes cayeron por ahí—. ¿Podrías… podrías ayudarme? No puedo alcanzar el cierre…

La tarea parecía incluso más difícil con los rizos pelirrojos cayendo por su espalda. Azirafel apartó el cabello y encontró unas pecas en su espalda desnuda, antes de comenzar a bajar el cierre.

—Hasta abajo —Crowley dejó escapar una risa bonachona. El ángel obedeció, descubriendo que Crowley no había dejado nada al azar. Debajo del vestido se iba descubriendo un _bustier_ de encaje negro con su respectivo ligero de cintura, medias y bragas a juego.

Como si fuera una torpe serpiente cambiando de piel, el demonio se recostó en la cama y se sacudió sin demasiada elegancia hasta salir por completo del vestido. Azirafel iba tomando más y más color en sus mejillas, sentado al pie de la cama.

—Creo que… ya debería irme a casa.

—¿Tan temprano? ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más? Podríamos poner un poco de música y… y…

Se alzó con ayuda de sus codos, notando cómo su ángel estaba intentaba esquivar su mirada. Gateó un poco por la cama y sostuvo su rostro entre manos, intentando obligarlo a mirarlo. Azirafel dudó pero finalmente cedió. Era la tentación en persona.

No se apartó, así que Crowley lo tomó como pauta para avanzar. Presionó sus labios juntos una vez. Luego otra. El tercer beso fue más profundo, más húmedo. Él ángel sentía como comenzaban a jugar con su cabello, con su lengua, con él.

Se apartó de pronto.

—Crowley…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Muy rápido? —por un fugaz momento, toda esa confianza parecía haberse desmoronado—. Si no te gusta como me veo, podría cambiar.

—No se trata de tu cuerpo—

—A mí no me molesta, no es como si yo no hubiera—

—¡¿A QUÉ ESTÁS JUGANDO?!

La voz de Azirafel rebotó por todo el apartamento. Crowley solo lo miró incrédulo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Espabílate! —El ángel siguió, poniéndose de pie a la vez. No sabía trabajo de quién había sido, si de Azirafel, suyo o de la adrenalina, pero la última palabra había logrado esclarecer su mente y ponerla sobria de pronto— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿P-Por qué me llamas “amigo” y luego tratas de seducirme?! ¡¿Por qué aceptas tener una velada romántica conmigo y luego decides arruinarlo todo, bebiendo hasta no poderte poner en pie?!

—Ángel—

—¡No me llames “ángel”! ¡Nunca entiendo qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza y ya no puedo! ¡Ya no puedo seguirte el ritmo, Crowley! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices?! ¡¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?!

—Yo… no puedo.

—Llegas a extremos como para hacer esto —lo señaló con una mano— ¡¿pero no me puedes decir lo que sientes?!

Crowley sintió de pronto la vergüenza de su desnudez y tomó una sábana para cubrirse. Una inmensa oleada de culpa caía se iba derramando sobre él como una cascada helada que le calaba hasta los huesos.

—¡Yo sé que sientes algo también, puedo sentirlo! ¡Pero no sé decir si para ti soy un juguete o si simplemente esto que sientes no es tan fuerte como me hago creer! ¡Qué sé yo _si un demonio puede amar_!

—Tú… Tú crees que me conoces muy bien ¿verdad? Crees que todo esto es solo un juego muy elaborado ¿no? —bufó—. Ni si quiera sabes cuál es mi nombre real, solo repites el que yo te diga. ¡Hay muchas cosas que NO sabes!

—¡Lo sabría si me las dijeras!

—¡LAS DIRÍA SI LAS PUDIERAS ENTENDER!

Azirafel apretó los puños.

—Entiendo. Soy solo un ángel tonto.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Solo vete.

El ángel apretó los labios y se dispuso a desaparecer, pero antes se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, dándole la espalda pero muy seguro de que iba a escucharle.

—Podríamos intentarlo ¿sabes? Nada tendría que cambiar. Solo que ahora nosotros lo sabríamos… Podríamos ir juntos a cenar como siempre y quizás tomarnos de las manos. No tenemos que besarnos si aún no estás listo. He esperado mucho tiempo, pero puedo esperar un poco más.

—Soy un demonio. Tengo necesidades que tú no puedes cubrir.

Y eso fue todo. No se despidieron. Azirafel solo se fue y Crowley solo se quedó ahí.


	4. Fidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suppose I never ever met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you  
Kiss me so sweet and so soft
> 
> Suppose I never ever saw you  
Suppose you never ever called  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs  
Just to break my own fall

La librería había vuelto a abrir. Azirafel había llegado a la conclusión de que era incluso peor no tener nada que hacer. Re organizó los libros, desempolvó las repisas, hizo incluso un inventario de todos los libros, y cuando comenzó a caer el sol, se preparó un poco de chocolate y se sentó junto a la ventana.

Lo extrañaba.

Casi esperaba que apareciera del otro lado del cristal, con flores y chocolates como a veces lo hacía, aunque quizás eso solo dolería más.

No le molestaba volverlo a ver después de sus peleas. No le molestaba hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, si eso significaba que podía volver a verlo. Pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que cada vez dolía más. Incluso más que después de que Azirafel le besó.

Para Crowley era sencillo. Él iba a un ritmo distinto: un día se enojaba por algo y al siguiente ya había quedado olvidado. Pero para él no. Para Azirafel, el ángel que aún vestía como si viniera de otra década y que coleccionaba libros viejos, para él era más difícil deslindarse del pasado.

Las frases que decía Crowley tenían algo por quedarse en su cabeza. Las repasaba y reinterpretaba de todas las formas que se le ocurrían.

_ "Soy un demonio. Tengo necesidades que tú no puedes cubrir.”_

“Necesidades” era algo muy ambiguo. Quizás Crowley necesitaba a alguien que pudiera acompañarlo a sus conciertos. Quizás y solo quizás él se refería en realidad a necesidades carnales. Quizás simplemente le parecía demasiado anticuado, demasiado simple, demasiado aburrido.

—Azirafel, querido. Tu té se enfriará.

—Oh, Tracy. Lo siento. Supongo que estoy algo distraído el día de hoy

—¿Está todo bien?

—Si, si… No, a decir verdad, no.

Era una de sus reuniones mensuales. Usualmente acordaban hablar de métodos de adivinación, pero la conversación siempre terminaba orbitando cerca de sus respectivos chicos, y bueno, a veces aterrizaba justo ahí.

—Es—

—Es Crowley —Anatema interrumpió, trayendo un plato de galletas de la cocina—. Seguro tiene que ver con Crowley ¿verdad?

Azirafel intentó reírse para aliviar el ambiente.

—Es solo que he estado preguntándome acerca de sus… experiencias. Las cosas que ha vivido y… las cosas que lo hicieron, ya saben, caer.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo caer?

—Ese es precisamente el problema, querida Anatema. Nunca me ha dicho cómo fue que cayó. Cada vez que toco el tema, él lo termina evitando. No me dice nada acerca del por qué, ni del proceso en sí. Incluso ha llegado a mi atención el hecho de que, bueno, antes de caer era un ángel como yo pero nosotros nunca nos cruzamos en el cielo. El nombre “Crowley” no es precisamente un nombre de ángel.

—¿O sea que no es su nombre real?

—Incluso se hacía llamar “Crawley” antes…

Madame Tracy y Anatema compartieron una mirada de circunstancias.

—Quizás —Madame Tracy comenzó con ese tono tan maternal que tenía a veces—, no ha querido compartir eso contigo por alguna razón. En otras relaciones que tuve me costaba mucho hablar de mi trabajo porque no todos reaccionaban bien con eso.

—Oh… entiendo.

—Hay gente muy escéptica y que puede llegar a ser en extremo grosera si le dices algo como que eres una médium.

—Oh, he pasado por algo similar —Soltó Anatema—. Una vez un chico me dijo que las profecías eran un montón de mierda envuelta en supersticiones ¿puedes creerlo?

Rieron un poco y se sirvieron un poco más de té, todos muy entregados a la tarea de aliviar un poco el peso en el pecho de Azirafel. Una parte de Anatema aún le remordía la conciencia. Azirafel era su amigo y realmente le gustaría ser completamente honesta con él, pero de igual manera, quería evitarle todo daño innecesario, y sabía que eso implicaba quizás hacer que se olvide de Crowley.

—¿Anatema, tú cómo has estado? ¿Se resolvieron tus problemas con Newton?

—Bueno, acordamos por fin que vendría a vivir a Londres. Mi madre parece contenta con ello por todo eso de la profecía. La única persona que no parecía del todo de acuerdo era mi arrendador de Tadfield. Para conseguir esa casa tuve que firmar un contrato para quedarme ahí al menos un año, y bueno, al incumplir tendría que haber pagado una enorme penalización. Verán, no a muchas personas les interesa rentar un hogar en un lugar tan remoto como Tadfield.

—No me digas eso —Azirafel, parecía alarmado. Debía estarlo—. ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

—Afortunadamente, llegué a un acuerdo con el arrendador y una tercera persona.

—Eso es bueno ¿no?

Anatema asintió con una sonrisa, pero Madame Tracy sabía que había algo no muy honesto en su expresión.

***

Eran las 4:00pm. Anatema había logrado convencer _por fin _a Azirafel de prestarle uno de sus preciados tomos, pero ya que Newt iba pasar por Soho, habían acordado que sería él quien pasaría por el libro. Por supuesto que Azirafel no lo iba a dejar ir hasta asegurarse de que el libro se encontraba envuelto de forma suficientemente segura como para que llegara a su lugar de destino sin un solo razguño.

—Uhm. Si no es mucha molestia ¿qué es lo que hace con todos estos libros? Porque definitivamente no los está vendiendo —Newton se había puesto a curiosear en lo que Azirafel terminaba de envolver el libro.

—Leerlos. Me ayudan a investigar ciertos temas. El internet es una herramienta maravillosa, pero la computadora de atrás y yo no parecemos congeniar.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo.

—Ah, además no hay nada que se compare a la experiencia de tomar un libro entre tus manos y sentir las páginas entre tus dedos. Mucha de la información que tengo por aquí no se encuentra disponible en la red o se encuentra mezclada con sinsentidos escritos por charlatanes “esoteristas.” Una pena inmensa, si me preguntas.

Newt no había preguntado. Pero no le molestaba seguir escuchando.

—¿Hay algo que estuvieras buscando últimamente?

—Bueno —Azirafel acercó ambos puños a su pecho y dio una par de pasos largos hasta llegar a un librero en particular. —Los ángeles no son precisamente una raza conocida por contar historias. Seguro, tenemos registros y papeleo, pero es todo muy tedioso.

Tomó un libro de lomo grueso y pasta dura, cubierta de lo que presumiblemente era cuero viejo.

—Con todo eso, no he sido capaz de encontrar mucho acerca de ángeles que caen. Quiénes eran, lo que hacían, qué fue lo que hicieron y cómo fue puntualmente ese proceso de “caer”.

—Uhm… ¿Qué hay de Lucifer? Recuerdo haber escuchado de él en las clases dominicales.

—“Lucifer —Recitó el ángel en tono dramático—, el ángel de la estrella de la mañana. Ese ángel que se dice que era el más bello de todos y que cayó por su propia soberbia”. Claro que los humanos tienen cierto gusto por exagerar los hechos o contarlos de la manera que más vaya de acuerdo a su conveniencia, así que ni si quiera puedo estar seguro de si Lucifer es… bueno_, el adversario_.

—Eso querría decir que los ángeles cambian de nombre cuando caen ¿no?

—Es de conocimiento general, en el cielo al menos, que gran parte de los ángeles cambian su nombre después de caer, ya que su nombre usualmente está relacionado con la función con la que _Ella_ decidió crearlos. Cambiar su nombre es un símbolo con el que reclamaban su propia existencia y rechazaban al _Gran Plan_. Eso hace mucho más difícil poder saber quién era un demonio antes de haber caído o cuál fue su función.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Quieres aprender acerca del pasado de Crowley? ¿O es que estás considerando caer?

El ángel comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa.

—Tendría que estar muy mal de la cabeza para intentar algo así ¿No crees?

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a él?

—Ya lo he hecho. Varias veces, en realidad. Pero nunca parece muy dispuesto a compartir esa parte de su vida conmigo. Me gustaría entenderlo, pero a veces siento que… siempre habrá una parte de él que simplemente no va a compartir conmigo.

—Supongo que a pesar de todo Crowley es una persona bastante privada ¿o no? Viendo a Anatema, no entiendo como alguien puede mover su vida de un lugar a otro con tanta facilidad. Crowley no parece tener ningún problema en hacerlo.

—¿Crowley qué?

—Pues sí, ha decidido irse a vivir a Tadfield sin complicarse demasiado. ¿No?

Newton dedicó una mirada a Azirafel. Estaba ahí parado, con el libro pegado a su pecho y una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos.

—¿No te habían dicho nada? Crowley… se quedará en la casa que antes era de Anatema para que ella pueda venir a vivir aquí.

—Supongo que… ambos han estado muy ocupados con la mudanza.

Sonrió con cortesía, pero su sonrisa era casi lastimosa. Newt no supo muy bien lo que debía hacer.

—Dijo que se iría lo más pronto posible —comenzó Newton, con las mejores intenciones—, pero no creo que haya terminado de empacar. Seguramente podrás encontrarlo en su apartamento si lo vas a ver pronto ¿no?

Azirafel alzó su mirada hacia el joven, convencido de que debajo de su apariencia torpe, era en realidad un buen chico. Tendría que hacerle un pequeño milagro para recompensarlo en otra ocasión.

Había algo que Azirafel no había tomado en cuenta y eso era que Crowley no estuviera en casa. “Pronto” es un margen de tiempo muy amplio, en especial cuando uno habla de seres técnicamente inmortales, pero uno nunca sabía con Crowley. Tocó el timbre y tocó una vez más. Y nada.

—Uhm, disculpa. Es esta la casa de Crowley?

—Oh. —Azirafel no pudo evitar detener su mirada en las flores que cargaba el joven en una pequeña maceta. El color de estas le recordaba a los ojos del demonio—. Sí, es esta. Pero me temo que no está en casa.

Observó un poco más. Era un joven se complexión atlética, visible a pesar del traje que traía puesto, aunque no traía corbata. Detrás de sus lentes de sol, Azirafel pudo adivinar que tenía ojos de color claro.

—Bueno, no contaba con eso... —soltó una mano de la maceta de forma torpe y se la tendió—. Stan.

—Azirafel.

El ángel mentiría si dijera que no se resistió antes de tomar su mano. Este sujeto no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Sus oscuros rizos estaban llenos de secretos, podía sentirlo. Además ¿Por qué tenía que traerle flores a Crowley? ¿Qué clase de confianza era esa? ¿Es que no sabía el trato que le daba el demonio a sus plantas? Seguramente, ni si quiera lo conocía tan bien.

—Mucho gusto Azirafel. ¿Eres un amigo de Crowley?

—Algo así.

—“Algo así” —Comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa—. Solo dime que no están saliendo, por favor. Esa son la clase de cosas que solo me pasan a mí...

Stan fue sonrojándose más. Azirafel solo lo miraba sin mucha gracia.

—Te aseguro que no somos pareja.

—Bueno, menos mal ¿no? Debería llamarlo…

—No, no —el ángel no supo por qué, pero lo detuvo—. Estoy seguro de que no tardará en llegar.

El muchacho suspiró y dejó la maceta en el suelo antes de estirarse un poco.

—Pensaba sorprenderlo con las flores. Escuché que le gustan las plantas, pero que no tenía flores. Él es tan sombrío con sus gustos. Pensé que algo con un poco de color podría alegrarlo.

—Eso es muy… considerado de tu parte. ¿Tiene mucho tiempo que lo conociste?

—Un poco, pero llevo tiempo sin verlo. La verdad es que no sé cómo reaccione cuando me vea —se llevó esos perfectos rizos hacia atrás de la cabeza con una mano—. Sé que igual y es un poco raro ¿pero podría preguntarte algo?

Azirafel asintió.

—Crowley y yo tuvimos _algo_ hace algún tiempo pero no funcionó. Y… ahora estoy aquí con las flores y… la verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí —rió un poco más—. ¿Crees que debería solo dejar las flores e irme?

—Bueno, quizás encontrarlo podría llegar a ser incómodo. Pero si te vas ahora, él no podría saber de quién son las flores.

—Podría dejarle una nota… —palpó sus bolsillos y soltó una maldición—._ M__ierda. _Olvidé mi pluma...

Y milagrosamente una pluma y un pedazo de papel aparecieron en las manos de Azirafel.

—Aquí tienes.

—¡Oh, eres un ángel!

Stan garabateó un par de cosas y dejó la hoja de papel doblada al borde de la maceta. Azirafel miró un poco más para saber si de casualidad había escrito alguna nota de amor, pero solo se leía “Para: Crowley; De: Stan :P”. ¿Qué clase de persona firmaba un regalo con una carita sacando la lengua? Intentó no prestarle más atención.

—¿Oye, te molestaría si te invito una cerveza?

Azirafel tardó un par de segundos en entender que era a él a quien le hablaban.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sé que es un poco raro porque apenas te conozco, pero es que realmente quiero volver a acercarme a Crowley y bueno… quería saber si me podías ayudar con eso. ¡Ah, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres!

Con la oportunidad de poder sacarle información a este misterioso sujeto, Azirafel realmente no le pudo decir que no.

Fueron a un pub, una clase de lugar que Azirafel no frecuentaba demasiado, pero sabía de primera mano que ahí mismo vendían un pastel de chocolate espléndido. Sin embargo, como no quería destacar, tendría que probar primero la asquerosa cerveza genérica que vendían. Era un sacrificio para ayudar a una persona, y esa persona era él mismo.

—Uhm… y dime… ¿conoces a Crowley desde hace mucho? —Stan hizo la primera pregunta.

—Oh. Bueno, sí. Desde el principio de los tiempos —el ángel agregó una pequeña risa para que sonara a una exageración en lugar de a una verdad increíble.

—¿De verdad? Wow… ¿Cómo has logrado mantener el contacto con Crowley después de tanto tiempo? Él es… ya sabes… No le gusta que la gente se meta demasiado en sus cosas.

Dio un trago de esa terrible cerveza genérica antes de hablar.

—La realidad es que ni si quiera yo lo sé.

—Si me permites opinar, quizás no es algo que tú hayas decidido. Quizás fue Crowley el que decidió mantenerte en su vida.

El pensamiento logró crear un calor agradable en el pecho del ángel y arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Son unas flores muy lindas las que le dejaste a Crowley. ¿Son margaritas?

—No, pero casi. Se llaman caléndulas. El color me recuerda mucho a los ojos de Crowley.

—Oh, pensé en lo mismo cuando—¿Has visto sus ojos?

Stan se quedó viéndolo con las cejas bastante alzadas por un momento.

—Oh. _OH_. ¡Entonces todo este tiempo creíste que _yo_ era un humano!

Stan dejó escapar una risa que descolocó un poco a Azirafel y le hizo tener un mal presentimiento de pronto.

—¿Qué eres entonces?

—¿Y si te dijera que soy un amigo de Crowley desde antes de que se hiciera llamar así?


	5. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning 'round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, una pequeña advertencia: este capítulo termina con una escena de sexo entre dos hombres. Se que eso no va a detener a nadie, pero que no digan que no les dije.

Azirafel miró al hombre que tenía delante, impecable y sonriente. Su estómago dio un vuelco.

—Lo que tú dices no tiene sentido. Para que tú lo conocieras desde antes tendrías que ser—

—Bueno, ninguno de nosotros conoce a todos los que trabajan en los otros departamentos ¿no es cierto?

—¿Conociste a Crowley antes de que cayera?

—Conocí a Crowley cuando nuestro trabajo era llenar todo el espacio vacío de la creación con estrellas.

—¿Eres-eres Rafael?

—Después de que él cayó, las cosas no fueron iguales. Aún así procuramos no romper el contacto.

No tenía sentido. ¿Que no era él el único amigo ángel que tenía Crowley? ¿Que no era él el único amigo de Crowley, angelical o no?

Quizás no.

De verdad no tenía sentido. Si hubiera sido un ángel, se hubiera presentado con el nombre de Rafael, sin embargo…

—Stan.

—¿Dime?

—Tú no eres un ángel ¿cierto?

De nuevo sonrió, esta vez mostrando los dientes, casi como un perro que amenaza con morder.

—Es curiosa su amistad —Algo cambió en su voz—. Un ángel y un demonio. Han logrado cosas realmente impresionantes juntos. Sin embargo, si me permites opinar, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillas si tú hubieras estado de nuestro lado para empezar. Dos ángeles caídos podrían haber roto _todas_ las reglas.

El ángel bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado de pronto, aunque no estaba seguro de saber por qué.

—Me temo que hay muchas cosas que aun ignoro del proceso de caer.

—Es sencillo, en realidad. Solo dejas un cuerpo suspendido y dejas que la gravedad haga el resto del trabajo. No tiene mucha ciencia. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no necesitas entenderlo para aplicarlo—

—Eso no es a lo que yo me refiero con “caer”.

—¿Has visto “un ángel enamorado”? Me encanta esa película. Nicholas Cage es de mis actores favoritos.

—Me temo que no lo conozco —sin embargo, Azirafel consideraba que el título era irónicamente apropiado.

—Un ángel se enamora de una humana. Descubre que puede convertirse en humano si tan solo cae.

—No voy a convertirme en humano por “caer”.

—No, no lo harás. Pero será lo más cercano que alguna vez estés de serlo. No creo que después de eso haya poder en la creación que los pueda separar.

—¿Y cómo logras caer? ¿Solo… lo deseas?

—Es una combinación de eventos. Lo tienes que desear, por supuesto. Y bueno, tienes que conseguir un edificio muy alto y dejar a la gravedad haga el resto del trabajo.

—¿No destruiría eso mi cuerpo físico?

—Tenemos varios de esos en nuestro lado. Además de que podríamos arreglar el viejo, si tanto te gusta. ¿Cómo te gustaría ser, una vez que seas un caído? Podrías tener el cabello más oscuro. Creo que a Crowley le gustan los castaños.

Azirafel sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

—¿Qué estaría ganando yo si así fuera?

—¿Por qué debería confiar en un demonio en primer lugar?

—Mi querido amigo, eso mismo has estado haciendo desde el principio de las eras. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que Crowley no es el único en su tipo? ¿De nuestro tipo? Está el cielo y el infierno, pero también existe _nuestro lado_.

Stan alargó su mano y la posó sobre la de Azirafel. La apariencia de este demonio no era como la de los demás. No era sucio o desaliñado. No tenía algún animal caminando sobre su cabeza. La energía que emanaba era más similar a la de Crowley que la los otros demonios que conocía.

Mil cosas cruzaron por su cabeza, pero todas giraban alrededor de una sola cosa. Crowley y hacer que se quedara a su lado.

***

Estacionó al Bentley frente al apartamento, pero la conversación era tan estimulante que se quedaría ahí dentro un poco más.

—¿Por qué me mostraste todo eso?

—Porque nadie va a creerte.

—MIERDA, es verdad —Anatema gritó en frustración—. La próxima vez lo grabaré todo. Así tendrán que creerme.

—Sería una pena que tu celular explotara espontáneamente mientras grabas ¿no?

—¿Eso fue cosa tuya? ¿Esa vez que los celulares comenzaron a explotar?

—Naah. No todos, al menos.

Compartieron una pequeña risa.

—¿Sabes? Voy a extrañar Tadfield —comentó la bruja—, pero sobre todo voy a extrañar conversar contigo.

—No tenemos que dejar de conversar. Mientras no causes que tu celular explote de forma espontánea, puedes llamarme.

—Pero no será lo mismo.

—No… supongo que no lo será.

_ The show must go on_ comenzó a sonar en el estéreo.

—¿Le has dicho a Azirazel que te irás de Londres?

—¿No le dijiste tú?

—Yo le dije que venía a vivir a Londres, pero no le dije NADA de que tú te irías. Esa es TÚ responsabilidad.

—No, no. Estaba bastante seguro de que tú le dirías.

—¡Por Dios, Crowley! ¡Eres un demonio adulto! ¡Puedes hacerlo tú!

—¡No puedes obligarme a hacerlo! —Bajó del auto y cruzó la calle con paso apresurado—. ¡No eres mi jefa ni nada! ¡Y no es como si te fuera a obedecer de todas formas!

Iba a seguir haciendo berrinche pero las flores en su puerta llamaron su atención.

_ Caléndulas._

Sintió que su corazón se desprendía de su pecho y que caía hasta su estómago. Tomó la pequeña nota repitiendo “no” tantas veces que Anatema supo en un segundo que ya no era momento de seguir bromeando.

***

El celular de Azirafel era un aparato que raramente usaba, y el cual Crowley le había comprado específicamente para poder localizarlo cuando se encontrara fuera de la librería. No era un aparato complicado, en realidad era uno de esos modelos “desechables” que no tenían muchas funciones a parte de las llamadas y quizás del juego de una serpiente.

El único número que tenía grabado en él era el de Crowley. Por eso ni si quiera se detuvo a verlo antes de contestar la llamada.

—Crowley —Habló con dulzura.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Oh, había estado paseando con un viejo amigo tuyo.

—Azirafel, ese no es mi amigo. Aléjate de él ahora.

Se había hecho de noche y la ciudad se veía maravillosa, cubierta de luces desde arriba. Se asemejaba un poco a las luces en el cielo, pero estas se encontraban mucho más cerca, a solo un salto de distancia.

—Ya tiene un tiempo que se ha ido. Me encuentro solo ahora.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el edificio de Leadenhall.

—¿Azirafel, qué haces ahí?

—Solo estoy… viendo la ciudad. Se ve muy bella desde aquí.

—¿Azirafel, dónde estás exactamente?

El ángel se mordió los labios. Sabía que se enojaría y empezaría a gritar si le decía la verdad. No era como si lo fuera a entender, como si pudiera entender su decisión. Crowley a veces tenía una forma muy redical de ver el mundo y posiblemente una decisión como la suya sería recibida como si fuera en extremo negativa. Solo balanceó un poco los pies, los cuales se encontraban colgando de la cornisa de aquel edificio.

—Crowley, dime una cosa ¿te dolió mucho cuando caíste?

—Azirafel, por favor no empieces con juegos ahora.

—Acabo sonar como el peor intento de coqueteo del mundo ¿no es cierto?

—¡¿Ángel, qué estás haciendo?!

Azirafel respiró lentamente. Podía reconocer la preocupación en su voz y tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal. Solo quería ser aquella persona que Crowley _necesitaba_.

—Dijiste que yo no podía cubrir tus necesidades ¿verdad? Después de todo, soy solo un ángel tonto ¿no? ¿Pero y si dejara de serlo?

—Ángel, cállate —Crowley se forzó a hablar aunque sintiera un nudo en su garganta y su voz sonara estrangulada—. Cállate ahora mismo y escúchame bien. Todo lo que te dijo ese tipo es mentira. No te muevas de donde estás ¿está bien? Estaré ahí ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué eres así? —Sacó de su saco una cajetilla de cigarros y de ésta sacó un cigarrillo que colocó en sus labios. Con un encendedor y un par de tímidas caladas, encendió el otro extremo. —Él tiene razón. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo desde el principio si yo me hubiera convertido en un caído… De esa manera… de esa manera no tendríamos que vivir con miedo. Podríamos hacer lo que queramos, incluso…

Al intentar guardar el encendedor con su única mano libre, este resbaló de sus dedos, rebotando en su pierna y finalmente cayendo al vacío. Fue una caída larga pero el encendedor desapareció de su vista antes de poder ver cómo se destrozaba contra el suelo. Dio una necesitada calada a su cigarrillo con manos temblorosas.

—Azirafel, escúchame bien, te lo… _te lo ruego_. Escúchame—.

—S-si yo caigo… —Dio una corta calada al cigarrillo—. No va a haber quién te juzgue. No va a haber quién pueda limitarme.

—_Azirafel_.

—Solo prométeme que nada va a cambiar después de que caiga,

Crowley no esperó más. Era muy conveniente en momentos como ese el poder viajar por vías telefónicas. Lo que no lo era, era aparecer de pronto en el borde de una cornisa de un edificio de tal altura. Azirafel se aferró por su vida, pero ese cuerpo no era precisamente atlético ni ligero. Su cigarrillo resbaló y cayó hacia el vacío. El demonio pudo reincorporarse torpemente, y apenas fue capaz de sostenerse en sus dos piernas, se lanzó a tomar a Azirafel con ambos brazos. Su cuerpo tampoco era precisamente atlético. Los lentes resbalaron de su rostro y también cayeron 48 pisos para destruirse en el suelo.

—¡Crowley! —El ángel buscó su mirada. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente amarillos. Sabía que estaba tan aterrorizado como él— ¡No quiero caer! Yo… _¡Ya no quiero caer!_

—¿Qué estás—_¡NO ME SUELTES!_

Las lágrimas había comenzado resbalar por el rostro de Azirafel y con cada lágrima, un pedazo más del corazón de Crowley se deshacía. Sus brazos, tan humanos como podían ser en este plano de la existencia, comenzaron a ceder, soltándolo lentamente. Sus muñecas, sus codos quemaban por el esfuerzo y su fuerza se estaba acabando.

—¡Y-ya… no…!

Sus brazos terminaron de desenvolverlo hasta no tocarlo más.

***

Un niño en el edificio frente al edificio Ledenhall estuvo completamente seguro ese día de que había presenciado como el hombre polilla raptaba a un señor y luego desaparecía entre las nubes. Ahora ambos, Crowley y Azirafel, se encontraban suspendidos sobre la ciudad.

—Bueno, eso fue vergonzoso.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, querido, yo también me había olvidado de las alas.

Un suspiro abochornado escapó de los labios del ángel mientras seguía admirando la ciudad.

—Lo siento mucho, Cro—

—No digas nada.

Crowley tomó tu mano y lo llevó más alto. Pasaron la capa de nubes y contaminación que cubría la ciudad de Londres y de pronto sobre ellos se extendía un cielo maravilloso, cubierto de estrellas y una luna que menguaba. Ahí no había ruidos, no habían luces artificiales.

—Este fue tu trabajo —Azirafel afirmaba, no preguntaba mientras paseaba su mirada por todas esas estrellas tintineantes.

—Lo fue.

—Alpha Centauri—

—Fue el que más disfruté haciendo.

—¿Tú… eres Rafael?

Crowley cerró los ojos antes de responder. La pregunta había desenterrado un viejo dolor que aún no terminada de sanar.

—Ya no.

Esta vez, le tocaba al demonio hacer de anfitrión. Le permitió a Azirafel tomarse una muy necesitada ducha (más para relajarse que por tener mancha alguna). Crowley se había sentado a beber vino al pie de su cama, lugar en el que luego se le unió Azirafel, con su propia copa.

—Puedes dormir aquí solo si quieres. Yo no creo poder dormir de todas maneras.

—Tampoco yo, Crowley.

Ambos bebieron.

—De verdad no soy más que un ángel estúpido. Debiste… debiste de haber visto la manera en la que él hablaba. Cuando él hablaba, todo parecía tener perfecto sentido, pero al escucharme repetirlo todo suena muy estúpido. Soy muy estúpido…

—No seas muy duro contigo mismo. Es como que… lo suyo, _su fuerte_. No eres el primero al que engaña, y definitivamente no serás el último.

—Él…

—Stan es claramente Satán sin una A. _Santanás_

—_OH_.

Crowley lo intentó pero no pudo contener una tímida risa a la cual el ángel se unió.

—Dijo que eran amigos antes de que tú cayeras.

La risa murió. Azirafel deseó que las palabras regresaran a su garganta.

—No me tienes que decir al respecto si no quieres.

—No. Yo… Quiero decirte, pero… las palabras… no… ¿puedo?

Azirafel esperó un poco más. Luego solo le tomó la mano. En lugar de soltarlo, Crowley lo agarró con fuerza.

—¿Eras amigo del señor de las tinieblas?

—Azirafel, él y yo fuimos mucho más que amigos.

La última palabra cayó como una piedra en el estómago del ángel. De pronto muchas cosas tuvieron sentido. Lucifer había sido el primer amante de Crowley y la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón. Y vaya manera de romperle el corazón: hacerlo caer del cielo.

—Ustedes… ¿estuvieron juntos?

—¿Como en una relación? Pues… supongo sí.

Azirafel se mordió los labios.

—¿O sea que antes del no apocalipsis, tu ex te obligó a cuidar de su hijo?

—Eso es exactamente la clase de cosas que él hace. Fue como decir “Hey, mira. Es la prueba de que tuve sexo con alguien más.”

—Vaya, pero que _cabrón._

Crowley se quedó anonadado. Luego rompió en carcajadas. Escucharlo decir eso fue lo segundo mejor que le había escuchado decir en 6000 años.

—Sí, lo es. Es un cabrón.

—Entonces ustedes tuvieron sexo.

El rostro de Crowley se encendió en un profundo sonrojo que Azirafel encontró tremendamente encantador.

—Pues sí, aunque ni si quiera fue de las mejores veces. Fue poco después de eso que caímos. Él y yo juntos. Y bueno, todas las demás legiones también.

—¿Entonces crees que por eso caíste?

—_Obviamente_. Fue la primera de varias cosas jodidas y no tan jodidas que hice que eventualmente terminaron en mí cayendo. ¿Qué se supone que piense? No es como si me mandaran una notificación de desalojo.

—Espera… ¿no sabes por qué caíste?

—¿No? Por eso estaba tan asustado de que tu…

—¿Qué yo cayera? ¿Creíste que si te acercabas demasiado me harías caer?

Crowley abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

—Oh, Crowley.

Las manos de Azirafel se posaron en sus mejillas. No le dio tiempo de alejarse y de nuevo se encontraba besándolo, pero esta vez no sintió miedo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Podía percibir en sus labios un ligero olor dulce, quizás de chocolate. No, no realmente. Ese era su olor normal, dulce. Y limpio. Y espléndido.

Lo guió hasta dejarlo posarse por encima de él, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Tantas veces se había encontrado en esa posición, pero ahora se sentía tan diferente. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo de ser demasiado brusco. Jamás había sido tan consciente de sus movimientos. Jamás había tenido a alguien tan preciado bajo su merced. Alzó la cabeza por un momento y lo miró. Su rostro se había pintado de un tono rosa brillante, sus ojos azules y claros se habían oscurecido.

—No te detengas, por favor —Le rogó el ángel.

—¿Y si caes por mi culpa?

—Creí que eso había quedado más que claro el día de hoy: estoy más que dispuesto a caer por ti.

Crowley dejó un beso en su frente.

—Estás muy mal de la cabeza si crees que voy a dejar que eso suceda.

—Entonces confía en mí… Si me amas confía en mí… porque lo que siento por ti no es codicia ni lujuria… —Le besaba una y otra vez a cada pausa que hacía—. Lo que siento por ti es amor y amor nada más. Y que me castigue el cielo si estoy mintiendo. Te amo.

Crowley no soportó más. Era como si el ángel radiara. Desató la bata que era la única prenda que lo separaba de esa piel impecable. Azirafel bajó la mirada con pudor, pero eso solo duro un segundo. Su mirada se convirtió en una de deseo al alzarse de nuevo.

El demonio comenzó a besar la carne suave de su pecho. La tentación era demasiada como par no mordisquearlo y dejarle alguna marca. Era como si su lengua hubiera sido hecha para juguetear con aquellos pezones.

Azirafel dejó escapar un placentero jadeo antes de hablar.

—Me tomé la libertad de… ah… prepararme un poco para este momento, espero que no te moleste que haya tomado algo de… libertad poética.

“Libertad poética”. Una poesía era lo que Crowley se encontró cuando el ángel separó las piernas. Un miembro erecto de aspecto promedio a excepción de su grosor y una entrada que parecía haber sido lubricada por una fuerza divina.

Las prendas que aún cubrían a Crowley fueron cayendo al suelo de forma apresurada.

Azirafel contuvo la respiración. Su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre… Todo Crowley se encontraba cubierto de un camino de pequeñas cicatrices que parecían escamas a cada costado suyo. La imagen pareció impactar al ángel. Crowley pensó que quizás había sido demasiado optimista al creer que aquel ser divino podría querer un cuerpo dañado y defectuoso como el suyo.

La cabeza rubia se alzó con ayuda de sus codos. Una tímida mano se acercó más y comenzó a seguir el camino de escamas.

—Es hermoso…

Los ojos amarillos se alzaron solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo. Era un demonio, conocía bien las mentiras, pero los ojos del ángel estaban tan llenos de fascinación y su mano había comenzado a acariciarle sin contenerse. Tuvo que detener esa mano para besarla.

Movió la cadera y su miembro se frotó con el contrario. El sonido más maravilloso que hubiera escuchado en toda su existencia escapó de los labios de Azirafel. Fue un gemido agudo, profundo…

No había vergüenza en su voz ni en su cuerpo. Se entregaba sin miedo alguno. Y él lo tomaría ahora.

Entre besos torpes y respiraciones agitadas, consiguió conectar sus cuerpos. Crowley se hundió en su interior y Azirafel dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando un poco su espalda. Había deseado ese momento por tanto tiempo, y ahora era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. Las manos de Crowley escalando por su cuerpo, envolviéndole mientras movía la cadera contra él, llenándolo y desarmándolo con cada movimiento. Luchó por aferrarse de las almohadas y las sábanas a cada lado de su cabeza, pero nada podría detener esa oleada de placer rompiendo contra su cuerpo y regresando una y otra vez.

Era inconsciente de las incoherencias que decía, de lo alto que se encontraba repitiendo el nombre de Crowley, del mismo lugar en el que se encontraba. Eran estrellas formándose en su interior y luego explotando en blanco y luz.


	6. Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe, there's something wretched about this  
Something so precious about this  
Oh what a sin
> 
> To the strand a picnic plan for you and me  
A rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree
> 
> Honey you're familiar like my mirror years ago  
Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on it's sword  
Innocents died screaming, honey ask me I should know  
I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door

Al despertar, Crowley se sintió completo por primera vez desde, bueno, siempre. La humanidad de su cuerpo dolía. Era un cansancio que le creaba pesadez pero que al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente delicioso. Se giró sobre la cama aún con los ojos cerrados percibió el fuerte aroma a Azirafel entre las sábanas. Extendió los brazos con intenciones de atraparlo en un abrazo, pero fue incapaz de encontrarlo. Fue solo hasta entonces que abrió los ojos. Su ángel no estaba ahí.

Como a Eva después de descubrir su desnudez, su piel desnuda le recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y le causó vergüenza. Se cubrió con una bata de satín negro y se dispuso a buscar a su ángel.

—¿… Azirafel? —Le buscaba temeroso, esperando lo peor.

No estaba en la habitación, ni la cocina, ni en el cuarto de su trono. Cruzó el umbral que conducía a su jardín interior y ahí se encontraba el ángel, con lágrimas en los ojos, ojos que luego le mirarían directamente y lo desarmarían por completo.

—Ángel… ¿Qué sucede?

Los labios de Azirafel temblaron antes de hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho con todas ellas?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Es porque te irás? ¿Te has desecho de todas ellas? Por favor, dime que no las has destruido.

Lo que antes había sido el jardín interior del apartamento de Crowley, ahora era una habitación vacía.

—Por favor, dime que no estás llorando porque crees que maté a mis plantas.

—¿Están en un lugar mejor?

Crowley bufó con fastidio.

—Ángel, creo que ha llegado el momento de que te muestre _algo_.

No era un secreto que Crowley tenía cierto gusto por la teatralidad. Fue por eso mismo que Azirafel decidió no arruinar el camino a Tadfield con demasiadas preguntas. No era que no las tuviera, era que estaba seguro de que Crowley no las respondería. No aún. Sin embargo, el silencio comenzaba a hacerse incómodo, el camino era uno largo y Azirafel comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Uhm… Lo de anoche… estuvo bien.

—¿Bien? ¡Te salve la—OH. _Oh_…

Una sonrisa se fue formando en los labios del ángel al notar como el rostro de Crowley se iba sonrojando más y más.

—Pude haber jurado que no fue tu primera vez, ángel.

—No lo fue.

—No lo— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Crowley, mira el camino!

Un silencio muy incómodo llenó el Bentley de pronto. Solo era posible escuchar _I want to break free_, pero muy por debajo.

—¿Con quién fue la primera vez?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, querido. Ya ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre.

—Por supuesto que sí lo recuerdas.

Por supuesto que sí lo recordaba. Ambos sabían que Azirafel no era la clase de personas que olvidaba esa clase de cosas.

—Ya, está bien. No me lo digas ¿pero no debía eso hacerte caer?

—Oh, querido. Hay todo un historial de ángeles que han tenido sexo con humanos. De hecho, se convirtió una crisis, comenzaron a nacer Nefilim: mestizos entre ángeles y humanos. _Gigantes._ Supongo que puedes decir que fue un _enorme_ problema —Azirafel esperaba poder hacer reír a Crowley, pero él no despegó a mirada del camino—. Uhm… a partir de eso, nos permitieron tener sexo siempre que no tuviéramos progenie…

—¿Y qué hay de la lujuria?

—Supongo que… un ángel si podría caer por sentir lujuria, por utilizar algo tan íntimo para manipular a alguien más o para satisfacer su propio placer, usando o forzando alguien más como si fuera un juguete… pero ya te dije, lo que yo siento por ti… lo que sé que tu sientes por mí…

Crowley apretó los labios. Los ojos de Azirafel se pasearon entre el camino y el diminuto espacio entre los lentes de Crowley y su rostro, tratando de adivinar su expresión.

—No fue por eso que caíste, Crowley —El tono de voz de Azirafel se hizo más suave—. Estoy seguro de que tú lo amabas.

—Yo no lo amaba —habló en un solo seseo—. Rafael lo amaba.

Al fin llegaron a la que era casa de Anatema. Era exactamente con Azirafel la recordaba, a excepción de la herradura que había sobre la puerta, la cual había desaparecido misteriosamente.

—¿Esto era lo que me querías mostrar?

—Nop. Cierra los ojos.

Ambos sabían muy bien que Azirafel era la clase de personas que miraban antes de tiempo, así que Crowley puso sus manos por encima de sus ojos y lo guio hasta el fondo de la casa, al patio trasero.

—¿Sabes cómo me gustaba gritarle a mis plantas y eso?

—Si.

—¿Sabes por qué lo hacía?

—¿Para hacerlas crecer mejor?

—No —Crowley sonaba casi orgulloso al revelar este secreto.

—¿Para enfocar toda tu energía negativa en algo productivo?

—No. Bueno, sí. Pero eso no era lo que yo—

—¿Como método para catalizar el trauma de haber caído sin saber bien por qué?

El silencio consecuente hizo reír a Azirafel muy fuerte. Crowley en cambio no parecía muy divertido.

—Guau. Que cruel.

—¿Estoy bien? ¡Ya destápame los ojos!

—No, ahora no. Arruinaste la sorpresa. Nos regresamos a Londres.

—¡Crowley!

Destapó sus ojos y Azirafel contuvo la respiración. Sabía lo que estaba por ver, y sin embargo nada pudo haberlo preparado por lo que tenía delante. Por todo lo que tenía alrededor. Era un jardín similar al que Crowley había tenido dentro de su apartamento, pero se encontraba cubierto de flores. Azirafel solo había visto colores tan brillantes en las flores del mismo Edén. Giró sobre sí completamente boquiabierto. Luego solo dio un salto.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no eras capaz de matarlas!

—Estabas llorando apenas hace un par de horas porque creíste que estaban muertas.

—Si bueno, quizás lo hice para que me las mostraras más rápido.

Quizás. Quizás solo estaba mintiendo. A Crowley no se le ocurrió más para hacer que sonreír.

—Bienvenido al jardín de los caídos. Bueno, uno de ellos.

—¿Hay _más_?

—¿Por qué te sorprende? Llevo un tiempo con esto de las plantas.

El ángel no pudo soportar más y comenzó a acariciar las hojas.

—Son todas las que se revelaron a _mi furia_ y decidieron _desobedecer_ de todas formas. De verdad creía que gritándoles alcanzarían todo su potencial.

Pilistra se encontraba ahí, siendo acariciada por Azirafel y reconociendo sus suaves manos. Pilistra nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

—Son plantas. No les puedes pedir que no tengan una mancha aquí o allá. Incluso si ellas quisieran, no creo que puedan ser inmaculadas por siempre. Va en contra de su naturaleza —hablaba Azirafel mientras trataba de reconocer a cada una de esas plantas que posiblemente ya había visto antes en el apartamento de Crowley.

—A las dañadas, las rebeldes, comencé a separarlas de las demás. Al principio no pasó mucho, seguían siendo plantas defectuosas. Algunas tenían las hojas mordidas por insectos o se habían descolorido. Entonces noté que a una le creció un bulto. Jamás había visto algo así en mi apartamento —El demonio aprovechó para darles un vistazo y ver si sus plantas se encontraban bien—. Ese bulto resultó ser una flor. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cuándo has visto alguna flor en mi apartamento?

—Nunca. No dentro.

—De un momento a otro, todas comenzaron a florecer. Descubrí que… las caídas eran más bellas después de ser perdonadas.

Crowley notó una pequeña rosa con pétalos rojos por dentro y blancos por fuera, una ocurrencia muy particular. Alargó la mano y acarició sus pétalos.

—Perteneces aquí —comenzó su ángel—. Este es tu lugar. Son rebeldes como tú. Pero eso les ha permitido cambiar… florecer…

Azirafel se acercó un poco más y puso una mano sobre su mejilla. Crowley no pudo evitar recargarse en esa mano tan suave.

—No soy una flor, ángel. No soy ni tan frágil ni tan lindo —dejó que Azirafel le quitara los lentes y mirara sus ojos, los cuales sabía que se veían terriblemente intimidantes e inhumanos. Al ángel pareció no importarle y se inclinó a besarlo.

—Si lo eres.

Ya no tenía los lentes oscuros para disimular su expresión. Sus mejillas se encendieron bastante y su mirada intentó escapar de la de Azirafel, pero era en vano.

—Entonces —comenzó Azirafel de nuevo, escondiendo los lentes dentro de su saco por si se le antojaba robarle un beso más—, este es tu plan ¿no? Mudarte aquí. Parece que tiene todo lo que puedes necesitar. Incluso hay niños cerca a los que puedes atormentar.

—Si, bueno. Aún hay una cosa que me hace falta.

—¿Qué? —Azirafel se hizo el tonto. Quería escucharlo decirlo.

—Un ángel que sea un poco cabrón.

—Vaya, no se me ocurre de dónde podrías sacar uno. Supongo que tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

—¿Ves que si eres un cabrón?

El sol se puso demasiado rápido. Crowley se encontraba con la cabeza en el pecho de Azirafel, recordando cómo se sentía estar en el cielo mientras jugaban con su cabello. Ambos se encontraban desnudos, enredados entre sábanas.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué “Azirafel”.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—El por qué me pusieron Azirafel como nombre… Hay muchas posibles traducciones, dependiendo de cómo se escriba, y en hebreo esas son una infinidad de formas.… “עֻזִּירָפָאֵל” suena muy angelical ¿no? Pero cuando tratas de saber su significado, cuando tratas de entender cuál fue el propósito del todo poderoso al crearme… Bueno, siempre me lo pregunté. Nunca parecía encajar del todo con cómo funcionan las cosas en el cielo.

—Eso es porque eres terrible en tu trabajo de ser ángel.

—Al parecer no lo suficiente.

Había querido bromear para aligerar un poco la tensión pero al darse cuenta de que no lo había logrado, Crowley intentó arreglarlo todo con un beso en la sien de Azirafel.

—¿Por qué tú caíste y yo no? No siento que sea justo… Que tú hayas tenido que pasar por ese dolor y sin saber por qué…

—No lo pienses así… tampoco es como si quisiera regresar a ser un ángel. Hay muchísimas cosas que no habría experimentado de no haber caído. Sí, dolió pero… creo que fue el precio de todo lo que pude descubrir después. Te pude conocer a ti ¿no?

—Supongo que si…

—Oye, עֻזִּירָפָאֵל se escribe parecido a רָפָאֵל ¿no?

—Oh. Pues… sí.

—Hm. Raro.

Azirafel se acomodó, girando un poco el cuerpo en dirección de su amante. Crowley se alejó lo suficiente como para poder ver su rostro.

—Creo que he logrado entenderlo —comenzó el demonio —, el por qué caí y tú no.

Quizás es que había comenzado a adormilarse, porque las palabras de Crowley habían comenzado a confundir a Azirafel bastante. Por suerte, el demonio continuó:

—Sabía que Dios crearía a los humanos. Había revisado los diseños y había algo que me estaba molestando. Mientras los ángeles no tenían segundas oportunidades, mientras los ángeles se convertían en caídos a la primera falta y sin ser propiamente informados de qué fue lo que hicieron mal, Dios había decidido perdonar a los humanos siempre que se arrepintieran. Supongo que fue _envidia_.

—Si tú no hubieras caído… si no hubieras caído de la forma y tiempo que lo hiciste… posiblemente nunca nos habríamos conocido. Posiblemente Lucifer no te hubiera elegido precisamente a ti para entregar a su hijo… nada de esto —Azirafel alzó las manos señalando vagamente a todo lo existente—. Nada de esto seguiría aquí. Es raro ¿no?

—Raro —Repitió Crowley—. No puedo evitar pensar que hasta el más pequeño detalle estaba planeado. Lo que es muy muy raro porque yo tomé todas mis decisiones.

—Algunas espectacularmente terribles, debo decir.

—¡Pero fueron _mías_! No creo que todo, o sea _todo_, haya estado planeado desde el principio ¿o si?

—Es—

—¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!

—Es inefable.

***

> _ Warlock:_
> 
> _ Es bueno escuchar que Sansón se ha adaptado bien a tu casa. Que destruya los muebles es natural, pero si no quieres que destruya cosas tuyas quizás quieras comprarle rascadores o juguetes que sean solo de él._
> 
> _ Me temo que mi sobrino no podrá visitarte tan seguido ahora porque ha tenido que mudarse a las afueras de la ciudad. En cuanto a mí, creo que ya ha llegado el momento de confesarte mi pequeño secretito: El señor Francis y yo ahora vivimos juntos en un pueblo llamado Tadfield. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo pero ahora hemos comprado una pequeña casa con una enorme biblioteca y un hermoso jardín el cual por supuesto, él me ayuda a cuidar._
> 
> _ Por mucho tiempo busqué un lugar que pudiera sentir que es mi hogar y al fin lo he encontrado. El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, y no sé cómo voy a sentirme mañana acerca de quien amo hoy, pero hoy más que nunca, siento las ganas de averiguarlo._
> 
> _ Eres bienvenido siempre que quieras visitarnos, solo que por el amor de alguien, dile a tus padres porque no tengo ganas de lidiar con ellos nunca más en lo que me queda de existencia. Y por favor avisa antes de aparecerte en mi puerta. (Como dos semanas antes. Y que te haya confirmado de haberme enterado.)_
> 
> _ Recuerda cargar con un suéter ahora que comienza el frío y tomar mucha agua. Sigue causándoles un infierno a tus enemigos y rebelándote contra toda autoridad incompetente._
> 
> _ —Tu nana_
> 
> _ P.D. Quiso decir “con amor”_
> 
> _ —Francis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>רָפָאֵל es la forma de escribir Rafael en hebreo.  
>>עֻזִּירָפָאֵל es la interpretación que más me gustó de Azirafel.  
>>Lo de los Nefilim, los gigantes mestizos entre humanos y ángeles son un tema de folclore judío antiguo.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
